


Odd.

by Cursedkpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursedkpop/pseuds/Cursedkpop
Summary: Jungwoo goes to a different planet, planning to study at the best university in the universe. He encounters many aliens, one he has a sudden attraction to.





	Odd.

Jungwoo whines as his alarm lock goes off, the annoying blaring filling the room. He reaches out blindly and presses the button on the top. This is the day. The day he travels to another planet to begin his journey at the best university in the universe. He's terrified.

I mean, he barely knows what the whole thing entails! He's never left his hometown, let alone earth. He's only read a little bit about the species he might encounter there.

The blankets on his bed fall to the floor in a heap as he gets up, stretching his limbs. A soft sigh falls from his lips, he picks the blanket up and folds it, setting it into an empty box on the floor. The bed sheets come next, folded and put in alongside the comforter. He takes a quick glance around his now barren apartment room.

He frowns slightly, going to miss his loud neighbors and sweet landlord. She'd already sent him off with a small box of homemade cookies, which he had eaten the night before. The box gets taped up and put along side the rest of his belongings that were also in boxes. "Aish- where'd I put my clothes~?" He whines, looking around the bedroom before going to his bathroom, sighing in relief as he spots his outfit.

He pulled on the jeans and hoodie, having only slept in boxers, and then his socks. He makes his way to the door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag. The rest of the boxes would be sent to his dorm room on Zuthora, where he would be in the next 12 hours.

Nervousness filled Jungwoo's body as he made his way to the outside of his apartment building. The cab he ordered to take him to the spaceport already there. He swallows loudly and opens the car door, being greeted by a older woman with too much makeup.

"Come on in honey! I don't bite!" Her shrill voice pierced his ears as he sat down, closing the door behind him. He gave a small smile, nodding. "Where are you headed?" She asks, turning into the road to begin the short drive. "Oh um, I'm going to Zuthora for university." He replies quietly, looking down.

She gasps in delight, "Ooh! Vista Gulch University?" He nods. "I wish my daughter would have gone there.. instead she chose to go to China. Oh well, you must be smart!" She looks in her rear view mirror, the blonde curls in her hair bouncing. "I-I guess so." Jungwoo murmurs, clutching his bag to his chest.

After about 20 more minutes of driving they arrived, and his driver gave him good luck as he got out. His anxiety immediately shot up to 100 as he saw all sorts of aliens. Ones with amphibian features, ones with bright green skin and wide eyes, huge claws. He looked down as he made his way through the glass doors, and to security.

Security went smoothly, on to his ship. "E-Excuse me miss? Where is ship 302 located?" He asks, tapping a security guard. She turns around, smiling. Jungwoo jumps as he sees needle sharp teeth filling her mouth. "It's over in the northwest side, just go that way and you should see it!" The security guard says cheerfully, pointing behind Jungwoo.

Jungwoo nods quickly, his heart beating out of his chest. He hurried away, shivering slightly at the thought of what those teeth can do. The ship was supposed to leave in about 30 minutes, so he has to jog to the port. He digs around for his ticket, finding it and showing it to the attendant. He nods, saying a monotonous 'enjoy your trip.'

Jungwoo relaxes a bit, making his way into the ship and gaping a bit. It was massive. Rows and rows of seats filled the hull, many of the other citizens already in their seats. He pulled out his ticket again, B-26 was his seat. Odd languages filled his ears as he made his way through the rows, and to his seat. No one was there yet, thankfully.

The seat was the window seat, thankfully. He'd wanted to be able to take pictures and not worry about being squished in the middle. He made himself comfortable, leaning his head in his hand as he stared out the window at the large expanse of concrete that lay outside.

He dozed off a bit, being awoken abruptly as the pilot came on the loud speaker, telling everyone to get to their seats and get ready for take off. Anxiety shot through Jungwoo once again, making him hug his neck pillow to his chest as he buckled his seat belt. Someone hurriedly sat down next to him, making him jump.

Their, or his skin was a light tint of blue. Ears pointed and light teal fins coming off right before them. The male turns toward Jungwoo, a bright smile on his lips. "Hello, I'm Sicheng." He introduces himself, waving with a webbed hand.

Jungwoo gives Sicheng a small smile, "H-Hi.. I'm Jungwoo." At least this alien didn't have scary needle teeth. He was quite cute. "I'm a Tyglua. You are?" The male asks, looking expectantly at Jungwoo. He laughs nervously, "I'm just a human.. nothing special."

Sicheng's face lights up, "Really? I've never met a human!" He exclaims, his smile even wider. Jungwoo nods. "I've barely met any aliens.. I lived in a part of Seoul where it was predominantly humans." He says.

Sicheng hums, nodding. "I've met many. My species are like frogs or fish I guess. I have gills," He turns his neck where three gills show, "fins, and webbed feet and hands. I'm a great swimmer." He says laughing as he holds out a hand where his fingers are connected with a shear skin like material. Jungwoo looks at the others hands with interest, reaching out tentatively to touch, being surprised at the softness.

He pulls away, wrapping his neck pillow around his neck and leaning back. "Where are you going in Zuthora?" He asks, propping his feet up onto his seat. "Vista Gulch. I'm going to be studying with my boyfriend there." Sicheng says, a loving look on his face as he thinks about it. Jungwoo breaks into a soft smile, "I'm going too. You have a boyfriend?" He jolts a bit as the ship starts moving.

Sicheng pays no mind to the movement, probably having been on many ships, but it was Jungwoo's first time. He nods, "Mhm! His name is Yuta. He's from Japan and the sweetest man ever." Jungwoo chuckles, enjoying how Sichengs face had lit up and how he gushed about his boyfriend. 

Jungwoo frowned to himself slightly, never having had a boyfriend or girlfriend. He was always that awkward kid who kept to himself and red fantasy books all the time. He's grown a lot since then, but doesn't have any friends except for Dongyoung, but he had moved about a year back. He comes back to reality as the ship rocks slightly, shooting into the atmosphere. 

He yelps, grabbing onto the arm rest. Sicheng looks at him in concern, "Are you alright? Have you never been on a ship?" Jungwoo shakes his head quickly, biting his lip as he looked out the window. The buildings turned into pin points as they made it higher and higher, eventually darkness enveloping them. The ship slowed down a bit, just drifting through space as they made their way to Zuthora. "Hey, it really isn't bad, I actually prefer it over airplanes. They're relaxing in a way." Sicheng says quietly, placing a hand on Jungwoo's forearm. 

Jungwoo sighs, trying to calm down a bit. He flashes Sicheng a thankful smile, looking out the window at the passing planets and stars. It was relaxing, surprisingly. The soft sway of the ship and the quiet whispers almost lulling Jungwoo to sleep. 

He does fall asleep, for almost the whole trip. He awakes when he feels a poking on his side. He looks over, blinking slowly. Teal-green eyes fill his vision, making him jump. "Hey- just wanted to wake you, we're landing soon." Sicheng's voice wakes him more. He nods, yawning and wiping his face. He glances out the window, eyes widening at the orange-yellow of the planet they're landing on. 

Sicheng laughs softly at Jungwoo's reaction, smiling brightly as they enter the atmosphere. Zuthora was just like earth, just mostly warmer colors. Oranges, reds, yellows. Even the natural water was a pinkish color. They pull into the spaceport with a small drop. 

After a bit the seat belt sign goes off, and the pilot alerts that they can start getting off the ship. Jungwoo stands up, going after Sicheng and keeping close to him. They make it off the ship, and into the spaceport. "I guess I'll see you around university, have a safe trip there!" Sicheng says goodbye, parting ways and running toward the luggage pick up, jumping into what Jungwoo could only assume, is his boyfriend arms. 

Jungwoo smiles brightly, making his way to the front of the port, where his car was waiting. He gets in, being greeted by a young woman, who flashes him a smile before confirming the address. The drive is short, thankfully, and he gets dropped off in front of the front gates, which were a pristine white. 

He looks around, a wide smile on his lips as he shows his ID to the security guard. He jogs, feeling way too excited, to his dorm. He makes his way up the stairs, waving to a pretty girl on the way. Jungwoo clutches the key in his hand, unlocking his dorm door and stepping inside. He sighs in contentment, noticing one half of the room has already been decorated by his roommate. 

Slight nervousness shoots through him, who will his roommate be? He hopes they won't be an asshole. He flops down on his bed, letting out a loud breath. What a day.


End file.
